Make a Decision! Now or Never!
by The Demonic Ninjas 3
Summary: It’s party time in Konoha because Gaara’s back in town to celebrate his birthday. But all this occurs just after the shinobi of Konoha were trying to track down the notorious Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame. NejiTen SasuSaku NaruHina InoSai[Karaoke]
1. You're Late

**Now or Never!**

**Chapter 1: You're Late!**

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3 **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Summary:** It's party time in Konoha because the loveable Gaara's back in town to celebrate his birthday. But all this occurs just after the wonderful shinobi of Konoha were trying to track down the most notorious Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame. So much stuff is happening that everyone gets tied into the mix. What will happen to everyone when they find out Itachi's in their karaoke room? Pairings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina…maybe more

**Author's Notes**:

This is a **REVISED** version of my first. I had skimmed through it awhile back and decided that it needed some SERIOUS work. So I took it off and fixed it up. Originally it was in a script format but now it's actually more like a story. Now that I have more experience in writing fanfiction I hope I have improved it :D

Ok, in this fanfic all the characters are **10 years older**. They are all currently either ANBU or ANBU Captain. All the geniuses; Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Temari are ANBU… well ok, not all of them are geniuses, but they're the smartest on each team… I think…

**Pairings**: Tenten X Neji, Sasuke X Sakura,Hinata X Naruto(perhaps more)

**Legend**

" " talking

_'Thinking'_

---------- next scene

* * *

It was a cold but beautiful day in Konhoa, January the 19th. The snow had settled and it looked almost untouched and … 

"Uchiha Itachi!" yelled a raven-haired ANBU Captain. His bangs were flying around as per usual. With all the 'we-must-chase-this-renegade-ninja-to-the-end' stuff, it had totally ruined his 'precious hair'. Of course his face wasn't visible because it was covered with an ANBU snake mask. (a/n: errr I'm assuming it has two slit nostrils and big snake-like eyes)

"Now, now little brother, do you really think you can beat me? Well, I guess you are an ANBU captain… -sigh- give it your best shot." said the Akatsuki member named "Uchiha Itachi".

A young blonde ANBU with a fox mask looked at his watch. "err… Sasuke, we're late!"

Sasuke switched his attention to his blonde colleague, "WHAT! You're not serious are you, Naruto!"

Naruto gave Sasuke a 'reality-check-of-course-I'm-serious' look and nodded.

Sasuke grunted, " Itachi, you may be able to escape my wrath today, but beware, for I shall execute my revenge soon!"

And with that Team 7 left the S-ranked Missing Ninja in the winter wonderland.

'_You should have killed me then. Foolish little Sasuke, I guess he'll never be able to execute his revenge. Hmmmm… now what could Sasuke-kun being doing that could be SO urgent that he would post-pone his revenge…Could it be a date! …no he's too full of himself to have a girlfriend … oh well I'll just follow him.'_

And with that Itachi performed the fukashi no jutsu (a/n: invisibility jutsu, he learned that off another ninja)

And slowly he followed his 'foolish' little brother. But little did he know where his brother would have been going on this cold winter day.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Tenten to the right, Lee to the left!" yelled an ANBU Captain with unreasonably long dark hair which was tied into a ponytail. The man wore a bird-faced ANBU mask.

"Okay…" replied the female Anbu

"Roger!" exclaimed the other

"Now you can't possibly think you can beat me now Hyuuga-boy" said the blue Akatsuki member with a massive sword that was covered with bandages.

"argh… we'll see about that… errr … what's you're name again…" said the ANBU Captain

"Blue-faced man. Neji! I can't believe you didn't know that " said the female ANBU named Tenten.

"Watch your mouth pom-pom girl! My name is Hoshigaki Kisame, an honorable member of the Akatsuki Organisation AND an S-ranked Ninja from the Mist." stated Kisame proudly.

"errr… 'Kisame' I can't watch my mouth because it's below my nose…"

"WHY YOU! Trying to be cunning aren't we little girl! Well I'll teach you a lesson you'll NEVER forget!"

Lee suddenly looked at his watch, "errr guys… We're late you guys!"

Neji turned to his target, " Kisame we'll be back!"

"Fine it's a date"

"deal" replied the Hyuuga prodigy

Suddenly Tenten jumped into the conversation, "EWWWWWW! I'm not dating an ugly, blue, wrinkly, shark looking dude! EWWWWW NOOOO WAYYYYY!"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Tenten you're my girlfriend! Why would I make you go out with him… or maybe I should…"

Tenten, who totally misinterpreted his statement, (she thought he was talking about himself) replied, "WHAT! ARE YOU GAY!"

The stoic boy's face cracked, "What! Are you insulting me! The most talented Hyuuga!"

Lee attempted to break up the fight, "Will you guys stop arguing! …" All of a sudden Lee felt a killing atmosphere envelope him "…Never mind let's just go…"

And with that, Gai's talented taijutsu team disappeared leaving Kisame clueless in the pure white snow.

* * *

At Destination… Karaoke bar!

-Panting-

"So you've finally arrived…" stated a blonde female teen as she sat lazily on the sofa, her blonde pigtails were tied perfectly.

"I was getting bored… oh and you know the rules…" smiled the red-haired sand master, also known as THE BIRTHDAY BOY!

Suddenly, everyone who wasn't late sang in chorus "Whoever is last, must sing first!"

The late shinobi stared at their companions and began to wonder, "_Why are they singing in chorus?_"

"And so who's singing first?" questioned Gaara, a birthday hat was slipping off his head. It wasn't like he really wanted it on anyways. I mean he's 25 years old! But Temari insisted, so he followed suit.

"NEJI!" replied everyone in excitement

"huh? Why me? Both my team and Sasuke's were late AND we arrived at the same time!"

"Give it a shot. I'm sure it's not THAT bad, Neji-kun." smiled Tenten

And with only two words 'Neji' and 'Kun', and perhaps that it was Tenten who told him to sing, Neji gave in and decided to sing one of his favourite songs that described his true feelings –"Numb" by Linkin Park.

Neji looked around and saw Hinata. "Good" thought Neji, "I'll show her how my life feels." A small smirk crept across his face.

* * *

End of chapter 1!

Ok I'm finally done editing my first chapter. I changed a few things here and there. Anyways I hope you guys liked it. **Read and Review please**! And Thanks for reading!

TDN3


	2. Song of Terror

**Now or Never!**

**Chapter 2 – Song of Terror**

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket! They belong to their owners

**Summary:** It's party time in Konoha because the loveable Gaara's back in town to celebrate his birthday. But all this occurs just after the shinobi of Konoha were trying to track down the most notorious Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame. So much stuff is happening that everyone gets tied into the mix. What will happen to everyone when they find out Itachi's in their karaoke room? Pairings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina…maybe more

**Author's Notes**:

This is a re-written version of my first. I had skimmed through it awhile back and decided that it needed some SERIOUS work. So I took it off and fixed it up. Originally it was in a script format but now it's actually more like a story. Now that I have more experience in writing fanfiction I hope I have improved it :D

Ok, in this fanfic all the characters are **10 years older**. They are all currently either ANBU or ANBU Captain. All the geniuses; Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Temari are ANBU… well ok, not all of them are geniuses, but they're the smartest on each team… I think…

**Legend**

"" talking

action

_Thinking_

---------- next scene

POV, flashback/ etc.

Recap:

"So who's singing first?" questioned Gaara, a birthday hat was slipping off his head. It wasn't like he really wanted it on anyways. I mean he's 25 years old! But Temari insisted, so he followed suit.

"NEJI!" replied everyone in excitement

"huh? Why me? Both my team and Sasuke's were late AND we arrived at the same time!"

"Give it a shot. I'm sure it's not THAT bad, Neji-kun." smiled Tenten

And with only two words 'Neji' and 'Kun', and perhaps that it was Tenten who told him to sing, Neji gave in and decided to sing one of his favourite songs that described his true feelings –"Numb" by Linkin Park.

Neji looked around and saw Hinata. "Good" thought Neji, "I'll show her how my life feels." A small smirk crept across his face.

--- end of recap

Neji picked up the microphone and began listening to the instrumental introduction of the song. Suddenly the lyrics popped on the bottom of the screen and he began to sing. His voice soared as he song along to the chorus. His emotions were spewing out of him, leaking out of his stoic mask, in a way that no really bothered to point out. Everyone needs to let their emotions out. So why not sing it.

The Hyuuga had hypnotised everyone in the room with his powerful and chanting sining, well everyone besides our pineapple-haired ANBU Captain who lay sluggishly on the sofa next to Temari.

"-yawn- Now I wonder why he likes that song so much" thought Shikamaru while he was dreaming about… something that only geniuses with over 200 IQ would ponder upon.

On the other hand, Mr. Intruder, the Uchiha Itachi, was standing by the door, inivisble to the non-Sharingan bearers. Well of course Sasuke wouldn't activate his Sharingan in a karaoke room, so the Akatsuki member was safe, and totally amazed by the Hyuuga prodigy's singing skills_. "hmmm, I never knew the Hyuuga's sang that well. Interesting, I guess one learns something new everyday. Oh well, why should I care. …But I have heard that one of the head Hyuuga's… what's her name again … Hanabi … no Hinata has a very interesting song which she is supposedly famous for. I wonder if she is as talented as this Hyuuga?"_

-----  
Neji was about to finish the song now, his voice slowly fading with the music ♪ "I've become so numb I can't feel you there/ I'm tired of being what you want me to be"♪. Finally the lyrics ended and the Hyuuga put the microphone back onto the table, a smirk of satisfaction lay on his face as he saw his comrades' reactions. He was the kind of guy who enjoyed putting on a good show that made everyone sit there in awe.

"Great job Neji" smiled Tenten as she ran up to Neji and playfully punched his shoulder, "you were so awesome! I told it wouldn't be that bad" Tenten looked like a little girl, totally innocent of any wrongs. But of course, that's what Neji liked about her – the brunette's ability to charm people but at the same time be able to kill in one strike. Neji just gave Tenten a warm smile that the girl returned. They sat onto the couch with the rest of their friends.

"Let's give a round applause to THE Hyuuga Neji!" exclaimed Kiba sarcastically. But everyone just laughed along and applauded Neji, whom of course showed no reaction. Gaara showed his approval by making his sand clap for him. So from the corner of the room, a set of sandy hands appeared and clapped along with the rest of the group. Itachi just stood there like an invisible tree gawking at the sandy hands. Well, gawking in his mind.

"I've done my part, Gaara. I assume now that it would be only right if some from Uchiha's team sings?" stated Neji in a matter-of-fact voice.

Gaara gave him a daunting look and shrugged, it wasn't like he could disagree with Mr. Hyuuga Neji, it just irritated the red-head couldn't over-power him even though he was the Kazekage.

"I guess someone from Sasuke's team has to sing now … why not Naruto?"

" WHAT! Why me!"

"It shouldn't be that bad" stated Gaara bluntly, but suddenly Temari had an idea.

"Matte! (_Wait!)_" exclaimed Temari as she grabbed a deck of cards from out of nowhere. "Let's try and make it fair." The blonde Sand kunoichi pulled out the Queen, King, and Jack of all three houses and laid them onto the table. "The Queen can represent Sakura, the King can be Sasuke, and the Jack can be Naruto. Then I'll shuffle the cards," which Temari did. "Ok, now Gaara. Pick a card, any card, and this will decide who sings from Team 7 of Konoha."

"Wow, Temari actually has a brain and can figure out a solution." muttered Shikamaru lazily as he felt an evil glare coming from his girlfriend.

Gaara closed his eyes but did not move. Everyone waited in anticipation, waiting for the defining moment. "It's Naruto," stated Gaara calmly as he opened his eyes.

"What the hell!" Naruto jumped from his seat. "How do YOU know! You didn't even pick a card!"

Gaara just smiled an EVIL smile and moved his hand into visibility. And there it was, the Jack of Spades.

Temari's eyes widened, "when did that happen?"

Gaara just grinned, and suddenly a hand made out of sand was formed and waved. Naruto glared at it. "How do we know you didn't cheat with that 'extra hand' of yours?" Naruto asked.

"Because I didn't cheat. It's simple as that. Now I believe that Naruto has to sing." Gaara stated casually as he turned towards the karaoke screen.

Kiba unexpectedly jumped out of his seat and pointed at something behind Temari's head. "Then what's THAT doing there!" Above Temari's head was Gaara's third eye. Everyone gave Gaara a suspicious look. "Point being?" was all Gaara said with out looking at the rest of them.

A sly look crossed his face as an evil schemed had formed in his head. But suddenly Hinata began to speak, "N-naruto-kun, I can sing for you if you do not want to sing…" stuttered Hinata as she played with her fingers nervously.

Naruto shrugged, "If you want to Hinata-chan…"

The Hyuuga heiress blushed, "a-arrigato…"

Everyone else in the room held their breaths for they knew the dire fate that they were about to enter, and no one would be able to stop it. It was the inevitable fate.

Hinata closed her eyes, and without even looking at the screen she began to sing. "♪ Tra la la la la … Tra la la la la …♪" Her voiced soared past everyone's ears. I mean her voice is gorgeous…but what's up with the lyrics?

Itachi stood at the corner of the room, "_argh …that cannot be the most famous Hyuuga song can it? …IS THAT EVEN A SONG!"_

Neji had his stoic expression plastered onto his face, but of course, inside he was in turmoil. Neji began to rant on and on in his mind about how much he hated this 'song' of Hinata's. "_Damn Fruitsbasket for getting this stupid 'song' stuck in her head. It's so gay! She should really name this song. She sings it all the time before EVERY MEAL! GAH … call it the Song of Terror for goodness sake! I swear I'll jump out my skin the next time I hear it. …like tomorrow at breakfast time EEEEEEK" (A/N: that's an anime. This 'song' was in the part where Kisa weas telling Tohru what she wanted for her meal. It was a bit irritating. But the anime is good :D) _

Everyone, well besides Naruto, gave Neji a glare that just screamed "Make her shut up will you!"

The Hyuuga prodigy rolled his pearl-white eyes _"Yeah right, like THAT'S going to happen again. No way am I risking another painful attack from Hinata-sama. They must be insane…"_

----

A Flashback, the last time Hinata sang at the Karaoke Bar and sang this 'song'

"♪Tra la la la la♪", Hinata's voice once again was beautiful, but the lyrics were a disaster, and the karaoke screen was turned off. Everyone is attempting look as if they are having a good time. But their patience is used up and they use their body language to tell Neji to make Hinata stop singing.

Neji pretended to ignore them, but eventually even his patience had been flushed down the toilet. The prodigy jumped out of his seat and grabbed the cell phone. " WILL YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Neji.

Everyone gave the Hyuugas a bewildered look. They could only wonder what the heiress would do. They suddenly became the peanut gallery and gasped in unison.

Hinata eyes began to build up with tears. She looked at her cousin and gave him a saddened look. She attempted to suppress her brokenness but it was futile. Tears fell down her cheeks. "N-neji ni-san …" stuttered Hinata as she began to form a few hand seals that would ultimately lead Neji into a VERY painful moment, "F-forgive me" and suddenly the curse was released.

Neji began rolling on the floor, clutching his forhead. The burn was painfully gruesome. His headband fell off the green curse mark glowed violently, "AHHHHHH! What the hell!"

-----

Neji shook his head, symbolizing a rejection for the idea of HIM to try and stop Hinata's 'singing'.

Unexpectedly, Sakura stepped up to the plate and tapped Hinata on the shoulder. "err… Hinata-chan, do you mind if I sing now?" The cherry-blossom gave the heiress a kind and encouraging smile. Hinata nodded in agreement and handed the microphone to Sakura

Sakura gave a deep sigh as she looked through a list of songs. Inner Sakura was gloating at the fact that SHE was able to stop Hinata from her singing at that THE Hyuuga Neji could not. "SEE! That know-it-all DOES have flaws. I am obviously the better Ninja!" But the outer Sakura was totally at lost as she stared at the page after apge of songs to choose from. She closed her eyes and randomly picked out a song, Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending". The pink-haired kunoichi cleared her throat and watched the video begin to play the intro, and started to sing the song as the lyrics flew by the screen. She sand with such passion that Ino began to cry and our ever so popular Sasuke began to feel uncomfortable. After all, this song is about a break up and our knight-in-shining-armor isn't a fan of sad songs about break-ups especially since it's his girlfriend singing it and he had just cheered her up after forgetting to get Sakura a Christmas present. Bad Sasuke! To catch everyone's attention, and especially Sakura, Sasuke coughed a very FAKE and LOUD cough.

The peanut gallery and Sakura turned towards the Uchiha a bit disappointed that he had stopped Sakura's breathtaking performance. In a very rude manner Sasuke grunted, "I hate this song, choose another one, or I'll sing."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in accusingly but in the end shrugged and gave the microphone to her obnoxious boyfriend, "ok then you can sing". On the other hand Inner Sakura was fuming! "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN! 'I hate this song, choose another one or I'll sing.' DOES THAT MEAN I'M A CRAPPY SINGER! …he's getting a beating after this… Shannaro!"

Sasuke smiled in relief, not feeling Sakura's wrath and her glares that bore invisible holes into his back. "_Hmmm …now which song should I sing"_ thought Sasuke, suddenly one of his favourite songs,("Back Here" by BBMak), was listed in the 'list' of songs "_This one will do," _

Sasuke winked at Sakura was the instrumental introduction played. He tapped his foot to the melody and the lyrics began to play. He sang along as if HE was the one who made the song. Sakura blushed as she heard her 'beloved' Sasuke sing the romance song. After all, this song is about love and how some girl dumped this guy and that guy is feeling so sad and once the girl back. It reminded her about the situation where Sasuke had given her a bag of chips for a Valentine's Day gift. It was obvious that he had forgotten about the Valentine's Day, but what was up with the chips? Only Sasuke would know.

Itachi stared at Sasuke in disbelief. After all that hard work of making Sasuke as miserable as possible, he still has a good voice to sing. But Itachi was way to impressed by Sasuke's newly found singing talent to actually curse himself for not making Sasuke's life any worse. "_Whoa… Sasuke can sing! Now I'm proud…"_ thought Itachi without realizing what it meant. It took awhile for the notorious murderer to become conscious that he had just praised his 'foolish little brother,' _ "what am I talking about! …It must be from the lack of sleep… too many things going on … but Sasuke IS a little better off than me I guess …"_

The Uchiha survivor sang the last few words, making them echo into the distance as if they were in a cave. His voice slowly melted into the atmosphere.

Gaara smiled, he was very impressed by Sasuke's superb singing skills. Then the 'love' demon turned towards his bushy eye-brow friend, "Lee, do you wish to sing now?"

Lee eyes widened "YES! This is my turn to prove myself!" Then he flashed the good guy pose at Sakura and turned towards Sasuke, "I will beat you in this challenge that you have put forth." Subsequently the mushroom haircut man ran for the mike that was sitting on the table and played one of his favourite songs, which was obviously directed to Sakura. Lee chose the song, Show me the meaning of being lonely" by the Backstreet Boys. It appeared that Lee still had not given up on Sakura even though she was going out with Sasuke

Sakura's boyfriend gave the green-clad ninja a pitiful look as he sighed. "_He never gives up does he?"_

Lee was actually a spectacular singer. The song matched his passion. The only flaw was that his looks did not coincide with the stereotypical guy who sings these types of songs. Poor Lee, one must feel a lot of pity for him, for trying so hard.

Gaara was becoming really pumped by the past three singers and he was on a roll to choose who to sing next. The red-haired shinobi scanned the faces of his friends, whom were all having fun of course, talking gossiping, drinking! Then a brunette caught Gaara's eye. His new victim had been selected. "GREAT SINGING LEE! Tenten… why don't you sing next?"

Tenten's eye twitched a bit as she heard Gaara's statement. She thought for a moment and rambled on for an excuse, "err… WASHROOM BREAK!" yelled the Weapon Mistress as she bolted out the door, nearly slamming into Itachi. But of course, luckily for our evil assassin, he has fast reactions, so he moved out of the way just in the nick of time.

Neji watched as Tenten had ran out the door and began to mumble to himself incoherently, "She made ME sing… now when it's her turn to sing, she calls for a washroom break…should have known…" The prodigy sighed a LONG sigh and looked up at the clock that was allocated onto of the TV screen, "Let's see how long she's going to take."

---

**End of Chapter 2**

Ok, chapter 2 is done! Me happy. I mainly decided to put it up because I didn't have enough time to update my other stories. I mean, for this one I just have to edit and add things here and there. Well anyways, hope you liked chapter 2.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

And thanks for reading


	3. Washroom Breaks

**Now or Never**

**Chapter 3: Washroom Breaks**

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Beta Read by: featherdreams**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Dedication to:** Anime Insaniac and xSaixlovax4xeva

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank all my reviewers! Especially who gave me some ideas to expand my story. I noticed how short my chapters are ha-ha so I appreciate your suggestions. Thank you. Now on with the story! I apologise for not updating sooner.

-The Demonic Ninjas 3

**Legend**

"talking"

'_Thinking'_

----next scene----

* * *

**Recap**

Gaara was becoming really pumped by the past three singers and he was on a roll to choose who to sing next. The red-haired shinobi scanned the faces of his friends, whom were all having fun of course, talking gossiping, drinking! Then a brunette caught Gaara's eye. His new victim had been selected. "GREAT SINGING LEE! Tenten… why don't you sing next?"

Tenten's eye twitched a bit as she heard Gaara's statement. She thought for a moment and rambled on for an excuse, "err… WASHROOM BREAK!" yelled the Weapon Mistress as she bolted out the door, nearly slamming into Itachi. But of course, luckily for our evil assassin, he has fast reactions, so he moved out of the way just in the nick of time.

Neji watched as Tenten had ran out the door and began to mumble to himself incoherently, "She made ME sing… now when it's her turn to sing, she calls for a washroom break…should have known…" The prodigy sighed a LONG sigh and looked up at the clock that was allocated onto of the TV screen, "Let's see how long she's going to take."

* * *

Great! Now since Tenten bolted out of the room for a washroom break, what should the rest of the gang do? Sit there? I think not … Gaara will get bored and that's not a very good thing…

The panda-eyed man sat on his couch lethargically as he waited impatiently for Tenten to return from her "washroom break". Finally, his patience ran out and he closed his eyes and stated in a very irritated manner "Tenten is taking too long, someone go and fetch her! She's been out for one hour!" In reality, Tenten had only disappeared for 30 seconds. Proves how impatient…and perhaps spoiled Gaara was when he was a child.

The blonde sister tried to calm her fiery-haired brother. "Don't worry, Gaara, she'll come back …" She gave her little brother an innocent smile. '_I hope she does, or we're all dead'_

Gaara stared at the currently blank screen and sighed. "Can someone else sing? … I want to… listen to more singing…" His voice was hesitant… unsure if he really wanted to hear more singing or if he was suffering from ADD…either way, he felt that someone should be singing.

Kankuro rolled his eyes in annoyance, but suddenly an evil idea popped into his mind.

"Why not Temari-_onee-chan_ sing?" Kankuro spoke slyly.

Temari jumped out of her seat. "WHAT?! ME! I CAN'T SING!!!"

Kankuro gave his sister a smug smirk. "sure… not like you **don't** sing in the shower…"

"Hey how would **YOU** know?!?!" His sister replied irritatedly.

Kankuro laughed as he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "You sing so loud that the whole house can here?!?!"

"Personal information was not needed…" Shino replied robotically, however he appeared to have spoken for the rest of the people within the room.

"**SHUT UP!**" Temari replied as a blush of embarrassment crawled up her cheek.

----Meanwhile----

On the other side of the room, a more serious conversation was going on…

The raven-haired Uchiha descendant tapped his fingers gently on the couch as he pondered on how to word his question. He listened to the small dispute between the Sand Siblings and almost wanted to laugh, however he just managed to keep his composure as stoic as ever. Sasuke took a deep breath and turned towards his pink-haired girlfriend. "… Sakura-chan may I … talk to you privately outside … for a moment"

Although Sasuke was speaking to Sakura, he wasn't exactly making eye contact with her. A very small blush was slightly visible on the Uchiha's pale white skin.

Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow as she noticed Sasuke's unusually shy attitude.

"Sure …"

No sooner had she given Sasuke her response had Ino suddenly grabbed her by the arm. The cherry blossom turned her attention towards her best friend who looked a little TOO excited.

"O-M-G! Sakura we should SO check up on Tenten! Just to make sure she's ok!" Ino had yanked her out of the karaoke room before the cherry blossom could even utter her consent.

Sasuke sat on his lonely couch as he stared at the door which closed with a thud. The Uchiha sighed. '_I just gained enough nerve to ask her and… Damn Ino…_'

From the sofa next to Sasuke's, Sasuke could see Sai pull out a book called "How to interact with your girlfriend". Sasuke sighed. He would never understand how Sai and Ino got together as a pairing. Somethings he just never would be able to understand. Sai felt someone staring at him and looked up from his reading.

"Hello, my Red-eyed friend." Sai greeted Sasuke casually.

"Hmph." Sasuke replied. He also could never adapt to Sai's random nicknaming. "I told you to just call me Sasuke."

"Alright, Sasuke-kun" Sai's goofy smile played across hus face as he watched Sasuke turn around in irritation.

Of course, Sasuke never expected to have his brother watching him from under an invisibility jutsu. Itachi began to wonder why his little brother was acting so odd.

----Back at the other side of the room----

A fuming Temari glared at her siblings as she grabbed the lonely and hated microphone from the cold table and began to pick a song from the list provided. Her eyes caught sight of a song that really described her situation … sort of. The introduction of "Tourniquet" by Evanescence began to play…

Temari's voice was filled with passion as she sang about her regret and…betrayal. Yes, she needed her tourniquet back. Temari was a beautiful singer and for the first time, Shikamaru actually stayed awake to hear the girl sing, and he was quite impressed by her vocal talent.

The blonde Sand ninja gave her puppet master brother a deadly glare which was returned by a smug smirk that drove Temari insane as she continued to sing her gothic song…

-----Meanwhile outside in the hallway----

'_I wonder what Sasuke was planning to say…_' The pink haired kunoichi wondered as Ino and she finally reached the washroom door.

A loud exclamation was heard from within the washroom. "Chikisho!"

Sakura and Ino burst into the washroom upon hearing Tenten's cursing, believing something was wrong, however, when they actually entered the washroom they were seriously proven wrong. At the other end of the washroom, Tenten was leaning against one of the washroom stall doors yelling and cursing at her PSP.

Sakura's jawdropped to the floor. "Tenten **WHAT** are you doing here?"

Tenten, without looking up replied in a matter-of-fact manner. "Oh, I'm taking a washroom break **DUH**!"

"…then why is your PSP here?"

Tenten hit the pause button and looked up at her comrades. "Two words. **WASHROOM** _BREAK_! And who said I had to actually be _going _to the washroom, I am just **IN** the washroom"

Ino rolled her eyes. "But Neji's been worried about you!"

The weapon Mistress shrugged as she returned to her PSP. "Let him worry…"

'_Ouch…cold'_ Sakura though inside. _'I pity Neji for having such a heartless girlfriend.'_

Tenten raised her eyes and noticed that Sakura and Ino were lost in their thoughts. A small smirk played across face as she attempted to escape.

"Oh no, you are so not escaping!" Ino finally snapped back into reality and grabbed Tenten by the arm. Tenten used a Kawarimi no jutsu and was at the front of the washroom door waving victoriously at the blonde kunoichi who was clutching at a wooden log. "Ja Ne!" Tenten opened the door only to be met by a very peeved off Sakura. Tenten made a futile attempt to slip away from the pink haired shinobi, but was suddenly wrapped in chakra strings.

"You're coming with us. Tenten-chan. We don't Neji to get all worried about you know do we?" Ino smiled victoriously as she walked up to her partner in crime.

"Tch. Let Neji worry."

"Now let's get back before anyone else gets worried." Sakura and Ino began to drag the defiant weapon mistress down the hall and towards the karaoke room…

----Back in the Karaoke Room----

"We brought the run-away back" Ino stated proudly with hands on her hips as Sakura released Tenten from her chakra strings with a thud.

"OW! That hurts!" Tenten exclaimed in pain as she glared at her fellow kunoichi.

Sakura sighed "Well someone has to confess what just happened"

"huh? Confess what?" Tenten replied innocently.

"She was playing on her PSP trying to escape from singing" Ino stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I wasn't playing no PSP!" Tenten shot back.

Neji sighed and looked at Tenten. "You should know better Tenten-chan. After all you were the number one kunoichi of our year. Two negatives make a positive; therefore you did play on your PSP."

"You are such a nerd!" Tenten replied in disbelief at Neji's odd reply in correcting her grammar.

Neji ignored Tenten's remark and turned his attention towards the empty and blank screen.

Temari eyed Tenten and exclaimed almost suddenly while her eyebrow was twitching in irritation. "**YOU** just interrupted my singing!"

Tenten blinked in surprise. "I-I'm sorry Temari-chan…"

The blonde sand kunoichi shrugged as she threw the microphone at Tenten. "…oh well I'm done. Tenten it's YOUR turn." Temari's eyes sparkled playfully

Tenten barely managed to catch the microphone when suddenly someone's cell phone went off. The ring tone of "Wing" by Akeboshi resonated in the room.

Sasuke jumped off his sofa and ran out of the karaoke room as he turned it on, cursing all at the same time. "Chikisho!"

It wasn't only Sasuke's cell phone which was ringing, so was Itachi's and the Uchiha brothers just happened to like the same ring tone, and coincidently the ring tones were playing at the same time… so Itachi had slipped outside, following Sasuke out the door.

----------------------------------end of the chapter----------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**I hope you enjoyed this chapter people! I apologise for the VERY late update. Has it been a year since I updated? Sumimasen! –bows low- Anyways, I hope you people enjoyed it! I won't be discontinuing this fic, but it just might take me a while to update, since this whole fic was in script format and had lyrics in it which is a big "no-no" on So I apologise for the delays. I am currently writing my next chapter for a NejiTen AU fic called "Vampire On A Leash". It would be nice if you could check it out as it has many pairings besides NejiTen. Let's see, it has SasuSakuSai, NaruHinaKiba, ItaKureAnko, and InoShikaTema and some other twists here and there. It's my best fic so far. So I'll see you people all later (I will try to update soon)

Sincerely,

_The Demonic Ninjas 3_

**Note to Song requests:** If you wish to request a song, I will glady accept them. I will add the previous suggestions in the next chapter!


End file.
